Forum:Moving
Hello guys, in October we voted about leaving wikia. We decided to wait and see how the new skin is. Now that we are familiar with the new wikia skin, I think we should decide whether or not wikia is the right home for us. Here is a summary/outline with all the advantages and disadvantages if we decide to move: 100% FULL CONTROL We can move over to deadrisingwiki.com. There we will have complete control over EVERYTHING that happens with the wiki. We will also have and almost 10 other skins, including MONACO. You know, the old skin we knew and loved? Yep. USER RIGHTS Anno1404 will pay hosting costs and both myself and him will be bureaucrats. All other user rights will remain the same. POTENTIAL FOR ADVERTISING We can have the site advertising free, or if the community decides too, we can have ads as little or as much as we want, and all money from ads will 100% will go directly back toward the site. This opens up A LOT of possibilities for our community. Right now, the value of the site is all going to wikia and based on what we have seen, our site is worth thousands of dollars. EXTENSIONS Wikia extensions are difficult to use outside of wikia, but other alternatives exist for all extensions, some even better than wikia. In addition, we can do so much more on our own site. There are literally thousands of extensions on mediawiki. In the long term, wikia will continue to screw us over with new "features" and more like oasis if we stay on wikia. In the long term when we get up to full stride, this will ultimately be the best way to solve the problems we've had with the wiki. You may also be thinking "this is too good to be true, what are the problems or catches?" and there are a couple problems, those being that we may get some technical difficulties in the beginning, but those can and will be resolved. I have thought this out incredibly thoroughly, and this is the solution I thought was best for the wikis, as well as one that would be relatively easy for you guys to switch to. We can transfer immediately after the vote, if we choose so. NOTIFICATION ON PAGE After we are transferred, we can post a main wikia page notice. The staff has allowed a notice in a box on the main page, that links to the discussion to move instead of the site itself. Well, what does the community think? I for one think that this is honestly the best possible solution. Thanks for reading and considering this. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 14:28, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Voting Stay on wikia * Shouldn't we just stay here? You boys can move on. I'm staying here, all by my lonesome, evidently. Le Rusecue 00:21, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Move to deadrisingwiki.com *I vote for this. It's the best way to solve the problems we're having. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 14:28, December 15, 2010 (UTC) *I'm going to say we can move. Wikia doesn't like to listen to its users' concerns. This site can be kept and whatever, but we should have a wiki that doesn't limit or restrict what we want to do/what works best for the wiki. Plus, the two wikis would now be in an alliance and can contribute a lot to the wiki. --Mistertrouble189 17:14, December 15, 2010 (UTC) *Hell to the yeah. I'm tired of the old idiotic wikia skin, now I can fully edit without worrying about my edit loss so expect alot of good edits from me. ;) DynasticAnthony 18:02, December 15, 2010 (UTC) *Sounds like a great idea actually. If we do decide to move, we should have moderate ads, nothing too over the top but enough to make it so Anno doesn't have it too hard on his wallet. it's also great that the 2 wikis would join together, we can combine the great parts of both to make one awesome wiki. Sumtaedium 21:29, December 15, 2010 (UTC) *I'm all for moving, as long as Anno doesn't lose all his money with this. Reversinator 23:01, December 15, 2010 (UTC) **Sum and Reversinator, me and Anno have talked, the funding is no problem, especially with ads. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 23:15, December 15, 2010 (UTC) * Questions Questions or concerns go here, and I will answer them. * I don't get get the costing fees part or the money going back to wikia. I didn't think it costed to make wiki's. NT92 14:55, December 15, 2010 (UTC) **When people view our site, and see ads, wikia gets money for it. We have many visitors here, so wikia is making money off of us. We didn't pay for anything, but wikia is getting money when we work for free. The new site will cost a monthly fee that Anno1404 has agreed to pay, and if we have ads on the site all the money from ads will go back into the new site. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 15:10, December 15, 2010 (UTC) * Where did you get "...our site is worth thousands of dollars" from? As much as I think this site is a great Dead Rising resource, I thought internet advertising barely made any revenue (let alone profits) on anything but very large scale sites - am I horribly misled; barking up the wrong tree; or both? (And sorry for killing the formatting! I tried to put it back cleanly, I really did!) — OtherworldBob 20:20, December 15, 2010 (UTC) **This link should answer your question. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 20:21, December 15, 2010 (UTC) *